dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Qunari
250px|right Qunari (dosłownie: „ludzie qun”) – nazwa, którą potocznie określa się rasę wysokich humanoidalnych istot i ich społeczeństwo oraz rząd, zamieszkującą Par Vollen, Seheron oraz osady Kont-Aar w północnym Rivanie i Quandalon w Anderfels. Rodzinna kraina qunari mieści się za burzliwym Oceanem Północnym, jednak kontakty Thedas z nią zostały zerwane wiele dekad temu i nie ma pewności, czy w ciągu ostatnich dziesięcioleci dotarł tam jakikolwiek statek z kontynentu. Przedstawiciele innych ras wyznających nauki qun (ludzie, elfy, krasnoludy), nazywani są viddathari. Podatni na przyjęcie qun są zwłaszcza Rivańczycy i elfccy niewolnicy z Tevinteru. Nieznany jest wskaźnik nawróceń wśród innych ras. Osoby, którzy nie urodziły się i nie wychowali w duchu qun, nazywane są przez qunari vashoth („szarzy”), zaś ci, którzy dobrowolnie odwrócili się od qun, tal-vashoth – „prawdziwi szarzy”. Większość tal-vashoth to byli żołnierze, którzy zostali najemnikami i są przez qunari uznawani za gorszych od bas. Qunari jest jedną z czterech grywalnych ras w Dragon Age: Inkwizycja. Może być przedstawicielem dowolnej klasy, a jego cechą rasową jest 10-procentowa ochrona przed obrażeniami od broni. Inkwizytor qunari nigdy nie był wychowywany w wierze w qun. Wygląd thumb|200pxright|250px|thumb|Qunari z rogami i bezJeżeli mowa o przedstawicielach konkretnej rasy, qunari są wyżsi od ludzi i uważani za bardziej od nich wytrzymałych. Mają brązowawą skórę, białe włosy, lekko spiczaste uszy i żywe oczy, w kolorach takich jak fiolet, czerwień, srebro czy żółty. Większość qunari bez względu na płeć ma rogi. Według Mary Kirby i Marka Gaidera z BioWare nie mają one zakończeń nerwowych i mogą być bezboleśnie usunięte, jednak Żelazny Byk uskarża się w Inkwizycji na swędzące rogi i dopytuje o możliwość zdobycia popularnej wśród qunari maści na swędzenie, co sugeruje, że jednak są one unerwione, więc ich usunięcie powinno powodować ból. Obcięte rogi nie odrastają. Na grafikach koncepcyjnych z Inkwizycji qunari mają jedną parę rogów, podczas gdy w Dragon Age II większość qunari miała dwie pary (jedną mniejszą, drugą większą), arishok miał w sumie osiem rogów, a Salit sześć. Nie wiadomo, od czego zależna jest ilość rogów qunari czy ich rozmiar. Nie licząc Rivanu, qunari bardzo rzadko widywani są poza swoją ojczyzną, zaś większość tych, których spotkać można poza Par Vollen i Seheronem, to tal-vashoth. Brak rogów Brak rogów to rzadka genetyczna przypadłość, podobnie jak np. rude włosy u ludzi. Osobnicy, którzy urodzili się bez rogów, uważani są za wyjątkowych i często otrzymują ważne stanowiska, takie jak agenci Ben-Hassrath czy ambasadorzy i posłańcy w kontaktach z innymi rasami. Pod taką kategorię podpada np. Sten, który jako Beresaad został towarzyszem Bohatera Fereldenu, a następnie nowym arishokiem. W kulturze qunari brak rogów uważany jest za coś imponującego, ale zarazem przerażającego, ponieważ tal-vashoth często decydują się na usunięcie rogów. Rogów pozbawiani są także saarebasowie, czyli magowie qunari, co ma uświadomić innym, że są niebezpiecznymi osobnikami. Vitaar W przeciwieństwie do innych ras zamieszkujących Thedas, qunari nie zdobią swoich ciał tatuażami, zamiast tego malują na nich tzw. vitaary. Malowidła takie robione są z substancji toksycznych dla wszystkich ras poza qunari. Niektórzy tal-vashoth, mimo porzucenia qun, także noszą vitaary. W Inkwizycji Żelazny Byk i Inkwizytor będący qunari zamiast hełmu używają właśnie vitaaru. Substancje, z których wykonuje się vitaar, sprawiają, że skóra staje się twarda jak metal, jednak nie ogranicza ruchów. Historia [[Plik:QunariSwordMan.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Arishok noszący vitaar]]Przed przybyciem do Thedas rasa znana była jako kossith. Najstarsze odnotowane przez historię kontakty kossithów z Thedas dotyczą kolonii, którą założyli oni w południowej części Głuszy Korcari podczas Pierwszej Plagi. Została ona zalana przez mroczne pomioty, prawdopodobnie prowadząc do tego, że w szeregach pomiotów zaczęły pojawiać się ogry. Przez następny tysiąc lat w historii Thedas nie pojawiła się żadna wzmianka o rogatej rasie. Powrócili do Thedas już jako qunari w roku 6:30 Stali, przybywając armią okrętów wojennych znanych jako drednoty z nieznanej krainy na wschód od Oceanu Północnego. Kontakt z krainą utracony został w Wieku Burzy. Przybycie qunari groziło podbiciem przez nich całego Thedas, jednak po kilku Świętych Marszach, które miały miejsce podczas wojen z qunari, utracili wiele zdobytych już ziem. Ostatecznie qunari zawarli pokój ze wszystkimi państwami Thedas za wyjątkiem Imperium Tevinter, z którym wciąż prowadzą walkę o dominację na północy. Kalendarium: * '-400 Starożytności ': kossithowie zakładają w Głuszy Korcari swoją kolonię, która zostaje zniszczona przez mroczne pomioty. * 6:30 Stali: qunari przybywają do Thedas zza Oceanu Północnego. Przybijają do brzegu na Par Vollen, które szybko podbijają, jednak informacje o tym wydarzeniu nie docierają w głąb kontynentu. * 6:32 Stali: ogromna ilość okrętów qunari dociera do Seheronu i północnego Rivanu. Rozpoczyna się trwająca wiele dziesięcioleci wojna z qunari. * 6:42 Stali: qunari podbijają większość Imperium Tevinter, Rivanu i Antivy, rozpoczynając szturm na Wolne Marchie. Pod okupacją qunari nie znajduje się jedynie oblegany Minratus. * 6:85 Stali: bunty Tevinterczyków prowadzą do wyzwolenia Imperium, wskutek czego zachwiana zostaje potęga qunari. * 7:23 Burzy: qunari zostają wyparci na Seheron i do Rivanu, ale nie poddają się bez walki. Bitwa na Morzu Noceńskim to największy morski konflikt w historii, skutkujący zniszczeniem wielu okrętu po obu stronach, nie zostaje jednak wyłoniony zwycięzca. Rozpoczyna się impas. * 7:25-7:85 Burzy: ogłoszone zostają trzy Nowe Święte Marsze – Imperialny Zakon zamierza odzyskać Seheron i Qarinus, podczas gdy Zakon Rivan. * 7:52 Burzy: podczas Drugiego Nowego Świętego Marszu qunari odzyskują część Antivy. * 7:54 Burzy: qunari zajmują wyspę Estwatch jako bazę operacyjną w wojnie przeciwko Wolnym Marchiom, Nevarrze i Orlais. * 7:56 Burzy: podczas Trzeciego Nowego Świętego Marszu wielka armia qunari dociera drogą morską do Wolnych Marchii, przybijając do brzegu niedaleko Ostwick. Ich celem jest niedopuszczenia do dostarczenia zapasów z Thedas dla armii walczących w Rivanie. Atak na Starkhaven nie udaje się, jednak pod osłoną nocy, korzystając z potężnej magii saarebasów, zajęte zostaje Kirkwall. * 7:60 Burzy: wojska orlezjańskie pod wodzą sir Michela Lafaille’a kładą kres okupacji Kirkwall. * 7:78 Burzy: qunari tracą Estwatch na rzecz Szczęśliwej Armady. * 7:84 Burzy: koniec Trzeciego Nowego Świętego Marszu. Qunari zostają wyparci do Kont-Aar w północnym Rivanie i na Par Vollen. Dochodzi do podpisania traktatu llomeryńskiego, na mocy którego zawarty zostaje pokój pomiędzy qunari a wszystkimi ziemiami Thedas za wyjątkiem Tevinteru. * 9:31 Smoka: kilkuset qunari pod wodzą arishoka, chcących odzyskać Księgę Kosluna, osiedla się w Kirkwall Kirkwall po tym, jak ich statek zatonął u wybrzeży miasta. * 9:34 Smoka: po serii prowokacji, qunari przypuszczają atak na Kirkwall. Zostają powstrzymani przez Bohatera Kirkwall. * 9:44 Smoka: magini Ben-Hassrath, Viddasala, razem z armią qunari planuje zabić wszystkich ważnych przywódców Południa i narzucić mu qun. Ich plan, Smoczy Oddech, nie udaje się, gdyż plany qunari krzyżują zarówno Inkwizytor, jak i Solas. Qun : Główny artykuł: Qun Qun to religia qunari, chociaż w rzeczywistości jest to bardziej nurt filozoficzny, jak np. konfucjanizm, niż religia we właściwym tego słowa znaczeniu. Zależna jest od niej każda dziedzina życia qunari, w tym także struktury rządowe. Na podstawie qun każdy jej wyznawca otrzymuje rolę w społeczeństwie – żołnierza, rzemieślnika lub kapłana. Kultura i społeczeństwo Głównym symbolem określającym lud qunari jest trójkąt, symbolizujący triumwirat ciała, umysłu i duszy. „Ciało” reprezentowane jest przez arishoka (wojsko), „umysł” przez arigenę (rzemieślnik), zaś „dusza” przez ariqun (kapłan). Triumwirat ten rządzi całym społeczeństwem qunari, stanowiąc jego trzy filary i wpływając na wszystkie kwestie – arishok (wyłącznie męzczyźni) dowodzi wojskami, arigena (wyłącznie kobiety) zarządza rzemieślnikami, z kolei ariqun (kobieta lub mężczyzna) duchowieństwem. Chociaż każdy z nich podąża swoją „ścieżką”, wszyscy troje współpracują ze sobą dla dobra ogółu społeczeństwa. Obowiązek jest najważniejszy w kulturze qunari, zaś społeczeństwo traktują jako żywy byt, w którym obowiązkiem każdego jest zapewnianie dobrobytu. Każda osoba jest jak kropla krwi w układzie krwionośnym owego bytu i musi robić to, co jest najlepsze dla ogółu, a nie dla jednostki. Wśród qunari nie istnieje koncept tożsamości jednostki – nie posiadają imion jako takich. Osobiste imię qunari nie jest tym samym, co dla innych gatunków – jest to kod wykorzystywany przez Tamassrans do śledzenia krzyżowania się par, którego nie używa się w kontaktach z innymi. Zamiast tego qunari używają swoich tytułów związanymi z pracą albo stopniem, np. sten. Qunari nie posiadają rodzin: nie biorą ślubów, nie wybierają sobie partnerów, nie wiedzą nawet, z kim są spokrewnieni. Rola ojca kończy się w momencie poczęcia, z kolei matki w momencie narodzin dziecka. Na „rodzinę” qunari składają się jego rówieśnicy, nazywani braćmi i siostrami. Z reguły nie wiążą prokreacji z miłością. Tak jak wszystkie inne gatunki są zdolni do kochania i tworzenia emocjonalnych więzi z innymi, nie manifestują tego jednak przez kontakty seksualne, w przeciwnym przypadku są reedukowani przez Ben-Hassrath. Qunari nie marnują żadnych środków, w tym ludzi, dlatego jeśli z takiego związku narodzi się dziecko, tak jak wszystkie inne zostaje ono wychowane przez Tamassrans, ocenione i przydzielone do odpowiedniej pracy. Qunari od bardzo dawna płodzeni są do spełniania określonych funkcji w społeczeństwie, jednak skrzyżowanie dwóch osobników w celu spłodzenia dziecka mającego pełnić daną funkcję nie jest jednoznaczne z tym, że będzie ją ono pełniło w wieku dorosłym. Jeśli osobnik mający być żołnierzem okaże się być nieprzeciętnie inteligentny, Tamassrans może przydzielić go do kapłaństwa czy Ben-Hasssrath, w zależności od tego, jaka funkcja jest odpowiedniejsza dla osobnika z jako umiejętnościami. Ciała zmarłych uważane są za pozbawione znaczenia „naczynia”, które bez osobowości nie wymagają wyjątkowego traktowania, dlatego pozbywa się ich w najbardziej praktyczny w danym momencie sposób. Edukacja 250px|right|Karty tarota przedstawiające Inkwizytora i InkwizytorkęSpołeczeństwo qunari jest oparte tak na nauce, jak i na potędze militarnej. Bardzo niewielu z nich posługuje się wspólną mową Thedas, a jeszcze mniej posługuje się nią wprawnie. Wśród cudzoziemców często milczą obawiając się wstydu – w kulturze, w której każdy dąży do perfekcji i mistrzowskiej wprawy, za upokorzenie uznawane jest opanowanie czegoś tylko w pewnym stopniu. Ogromny wpływ na społeczeństwo ma Tamassrans. Ponieważ na jego czele stoi kobieta (podobnie jak na wszystkich stanowiskach administracyjnych), cudzoziemcy mogą odnieść błędne wrażenie, ze qunari są społeczeństwem matriarchalnym. Qunari nie postrzegają jednak rządu w ten sam sposób; według nich mózg powinien rządzić ciałem, podobnie jak serce, płuca czy żołądek – każdy z tych organów ma ogromne znaczenie dla poprawnego funkcjonowania całego organizmu. Tamassrans wychowuje wszystkie dzieci, zapewniając im podstawową edukację i oceniając je. W wieku dwunastu lat qunari zostaje oficjalnie przypisana rola w społeczeństwie. Tamassrans przeprowadza także różne testy, jednak żaden z nich nie wymaga ołówka. Qunari wierzą, że określona płeć lepiej nadaje się do pewnych zadań. Bez względu na umiejętności i na to, jak obiecująco może zapowiadać się mężczyzna na stanowisku kierowniczym, nigdy nie zostanie uznany za lepszego od kobiety, więc za marnowanie czasu uważane jest rozważanie jego kandydatury na stanowisku, na którym zawsze lepiej poradzi sobie kobieta. Zamiast tego Tamassrans znajduje dla takiego mężczyzny rolę pasującą do jego umiejętności. Dla większości qunari dziwnym widokiem jest kobieta służąca w wojsku, tym niemniej bardzo rzadko kobiety zostają żołnierzami. W zależności od okoliczności mężczyzna zajmie się uprawą roli, a kobieta żołnierką. W pewnych dziedzinach, takich jak filozofia czy nauka, sprawdzają się obie płcie, jednak i w tym przypadku stosuje się podział na dyscypliny – mężczyźni prowadzą badania nad innymi sprawami niż kobiety. Także wśród Ben-Hassrath znajdują się przedstawiciele obu płci, jednak i oni podzieleni są według specjalizacji. Ekonomia Qunari nie uznają własności materialnej jednostki. Nie kupują ani nie sprzedają dóbr materialnych jak inne rasy, zamiast tego stosując barter. Zadaniem „kupców” jest upewnienie się, że towar jest dystrybuowany zgodnie z zapotrzebowaniem. W ograniczonym zakresie handlują jednak z innymi rasami Thedas, traktują jednak handel nie tyle jako sposób na pozyskanie dóbr, co na nauczenie się o ludziach, którzy nie przyjęli jeszcze qun. Głównym problemem ekonomii qunari jest wydajność. Bezustannie pracują nad ulepszeniem metod produkcji poprzez badania oraz zapożyczenia od podbitych ludów czy sąsiednich kultur. Z drugiej jednak strony zapotrzebowania pojedynczej jednostki są bardzo ograniczone, jako że posiadanie „większej ilości domów i ubrań” oznacza więcej wysiłku, jaki należy włożyć w ich zdobycie. Domostwa qunari na wsiach są identyczne, ułożone wzdłuż idealnie prostopadłych linii. Antaam 130px|right|thumb|BeresaadAntaam to wojska qunari dowodzone przez arishoka. Armia jest oczyma, uszami, nogami, ramionami i dłońmi społeczeństwa – wszystkim tym, co potrzebne do interakcji zresztą świata, dlatego większość qunari spotykanych przez mieszkańców Thedas to wojskowi. Straż przednią Antaamu stanowi Beresaad, którego członkowie wysyłani są w świat, aby znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytania arishoka. Każdy qunari otrzymuje narzędzia odpowiednie dla funkcji, jaką pełni w społeczeństwie – dla żołnierza jest to broń. W przypadku żołnierza zgubienie broni równoznaczne jest z utratą duszy, co daje Antaamowi prawo natychmiastowego stracenia właściciela zguby. Przedmioty te otoczone są wielkim szacunkiem, a po śmierci właściciela inny qunari może je przejąć na znak szacunku dla zmarłego. Technologia thumb|130px|DrednotyQunari są bardziej zaawansowani technologicznie niż reszta Thedas, nie licząc krasnoludów. Miasto stołeczne Qunadar znane jest z olbrzymich kopuł i akweduktów. Opracowali wybuchowy proch (gaatlok), znacznie skuteczniejszy od tego produkowanego przez krasnoludy na bazie lyrium. Silnie strzegą metody jego produkcji, chociaż w zasadzie nigdy nie udowodniono, że w rzeczywistości jest to proch. Działa i drednoty (czy „pływające fortece” – olbrzymie drewniane okręty) pozwoliły qunari dostać się do północnego Thedas i zajść głęboko w ląd w ciągu dziesięciu lat od ich przybycia na kontynent. Sprzymierzone narody w walce z ich działami polegały przede wszystkim na Kręgach, zaś w walce z flotą na Szczęśliwej Armadzie. Opracowali również zabójczą truciznę (saar-qamek), która doprowadza ofiarę do szaleństwa, a następnie zabija ją. Może zostać ona naniesiona na ostrze, aby wprowadzić ją do krwiobiegu przeciwnika, albo użyta jako trujący gaz. Magia thumb|250pxQunari nazywają swoich magów saarebas, co w qunlacie znaczy „niebezpieczne coś”. Jako że magowie uważani są za niezdolnych do kontrolowania się, każdy saarebas powierzany jest arvaaradowi („powstrzymujący zło”), mającemu nad nim kontrolę. Qunari nie obwiniają ich o „wadliwą” i niebezpieczną naturę, często czując do saarebasów i współczucie i szacunek, w rzeczywistości traktowani są jednak niewiele lepiej niż psy. Zakładane są im obroże i prowadzeni są na smyczach, dodatkowo zaszywa się im usta. Jako że mogą uprawiać zakazaną magię, wycina się im języki, żeby zapobiec zepsuciu innych. Opuszczenie przez nich karataamu karane jest śmiercią ze względu na podejrzenie, że mogli zostać opętani przez demony. Qunari uznają ich poświęcenie i bezinteresowność – chociaż nie dobrowolną – za wielką cnotę względem qun. Ze względu na brak odpowiedniego wyszkolenia są mniej utalentowani niż magowie z Kręgów, co jednak nie zniechęca qunari do wykorzystywania ich na polu walki, jak miało to miejsce chociażby podczas pierwszej i drugiej inwazji na Kirkwall. Obcy i nawróceni right|250px|thumb|Ben-Hassrath edukujący niewiernychQunari traktują inne narody jako gorszych od siebie, kabethari („ci, którzy potrzebują nauki”), których należy podbić i „oświecić”, tj. nawrócić na qun. Na świeżo podbitych ziemiach rozdzielają rodziny – dzieci są zabierane rodzicom i wychowywani jako qunari, podczas gdy rodzice wysyłani do obozów „nauki” (pracy przymusowej) na reedukację przez duchownych z Ben-Hassrath. Jeżeli poddany reedukacji osobnik dobrowolnie i bez oporów przyjmie qun, a następnie będzie stosował się do jego nauk, możliwe jest, że zajmie wysokie stanowisko w społeczności. Człowiek, elf czy krasnolud będący viddathari może zostać nawet ariqunem, arishokiem czy arigeną, jeżeli wykaże odpowiednie predyspozycje do piastowania takiego stanowiska, jest to jednak stosunkowo mało prawdopodobne, jako że wśród wyznawców qun najwięcej jest qunari. Odmówienie współpracy uznawane jest za chorobę, którą należy wyleczyć. Oporni zabierani są do viddathlok, czyli świątyń mających na celu uleczenie. Nie jest do końca jasne, co dzieje się później, wiadomo jednak, że qunari używają substancji zwanej qamekiem, która zamienia opornych w bezmyślnych robotników, zmuszanych do niewolniczej pracy w kopalniach czy budowie obozów. Niektórzy powracają odmienieni, inni giną z wycieńczenia albo głodu, inni zostają zabici. Gdy podczas Świętych Marszów odparto qunari, siły nacjonalistów i Zakonu dokonały czystek, zabijając nawróconych na qun i grzebiąc ich w masowych grobach, głównie w Rivanie, na Polac Noceńskich i Marnas Pell w Tevinterze, następnie jednak zaprzeczyli tym działaniom. Basalit-an Qunari nazywają obcych bas („coś”) i uważają ich za nieszczęśliwe stworzenia, mających jednak szansę stać się lepszymi, jeśli pojmną nauki qun. Najlepsi spośród obcych mogą zostać uznani za qunari za basalit-an („godny szacunku”) – godnego przeciwnika, z którym można podjąć negocjacje, w dalszym ciągu pozostającym jednak bas. Do znanych basów należą: * Bohater Fereldenu, nazwany tak przez Stena, jeśli zdobył on jego wysokie poparcie, odzyskał jego miecz i zginął zabijając arcydemona. Za znalezienie miecza Sten może nazwać Strażnika również kadan („przyjaciel”), a nawet ashkaari (poszukujący). * Hawke może zostać tak nazwany przez arishoka * Król Alistair zostaje tak nazwany przez nowego arishoka, Stena. * Inkwizytor może zostać tak nazwany przez przełożonych Gatta, jeśli uratował drednoty. Język : Główny artykuł: Qunlat Językiem qunari jest qunlat. Niewielu wyznawców qun posługuje się wspólną mową, a jeszcze mniej posługuje się nią wprawnie, dlatego nie chcąc się zhańbić, w obecności cudzoziemców najczęściej milczą. Ważni qunari * Arishok * Ashkaari Koslun * Ketojan * Rasaan * Sten * Tallis * Żelazny Byk * Inkwizytor (potencjalnie) Uwagi * „Kossith” to archaiczna nazwa używana przez Tamassrans do opisania rogatej rasy sprzed czasów, zanim większość z nich przeszła na qun. Słowo to może być znane niektórym przedstawicielom stanu kapłańskiego, ale dla wszystkich innych ras w Thedas znani są oni jako „qunari” albo „tal-vashoth”. Inne rasy czasami nazywają qunari „olbrzymami” albo „ludźmi-wołami”. * Teoretycznie przedstawiciele wszystkich ras mają taką samą średnią długość życia, w praktyce jednak qunari opracowali na tyle zaawansowaną medycynę, że pozwala im ona do pewnego stopnia przedłużyć żywotność. * Żaden qunari nie został Szarym Strażnikiem, chociaż w minionych dziesięcioleciach krążyły pogłoski o kilku tal-vashoth, którzy przystąpili do Dołączenia. * Qunari twierdzą, że nie śnią tak jak ludzie i elfy, nie jest to jednak prawdą, jako że czasami spotkać można ich w Pustce. * Jeżeli samica qunari albo kossith zostanie zamieniona w matkę lęgu, wydaje na świat ogry. Ciekawostki * Poza qunari i tal-vashoth, istnieją również osobnicy, którzy nie zostali wychowani w duchu qun – vashoth. Qunari traktują takie osoby jako nieoświecone, podobnie jak innych mieszkańców Thedas, których, w przeciwieństwie do tal-vashoth, można nawrócić. * Qunari od zawsze planowani byli jako rogata rasa, jednak ze względów na problemy techniczne w Początku usunięto ten element, gdyż w przeciwnym razie Sten nie mógłby nosić hełmu. W związku z tym rogów pozbawieni zostali również inni qunari pojawiający się w grze. * Nieznajomość przez qunari ciastek tłumaczona jest ich wydajnością: większość kultur opracowuje ciastka jako efekt wykorzystania masła pozostałego z produkcji innych potraw, jednak qunari planują zbytnio do przodu, żeby pozostawiali resztki. * W Dragon Age II: The Complete Official Guide znajduje się grafika koncepcyjna przedstawiająca qunari w pancerzu z heraldyką Poszukiwaczy Prawdy. * Inkwizytorka Adaar jest jedyną grywalną kobietą qunari pojawiającą się w grach. Galeria Qunari barbarian.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna przedstawiająca qunari Qunari-trailer.png|Arishok w zwiastunie Destiny do Dragon Age II Tome of Koslun.png|Księga Kosluna DA2_Qunari - cutscene art (act 1).jpg|Qunari (przerywnik Dragon Age II) Qunari female and male.jpg|Samica i samiec qunari bez rogów Quanari lineup.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna z Dragon Age II Tamassran - Those Who Speak.png|Tamassran Rasaan z komiksu Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Dragon age inquisition 06.jpg|Qunari w Dragon Age: Inkwizycja Qunari inquisitor.png|Inkwizytor qunari Qunari moodboard.png|Architektura, broń i różne rodzaje qunari i tal-vashoth Qunari_poszukiwacz.png|Qunari w pancerzu Poszukiwacza Prawdy * * * en:Qunari